The present invention relates to a device for reversing the steering movement of a steering-wheel shaft.
Tracked vehicles, above all rapid tracked vehicles, are usually steered by active steering systems in which further drive movements are superimposed on the track chains in addition to the main drive direction. During forward travel, the superimposed rotational direction for executing a left turn is oriented forwards on the right-hand chain and is oriented backwards on the left-hand chain.
During travel in the reverse direction, the superimposed rotational directions remain identical without further devices, with the result that the travelled track is reversed. That is to say, unlike in the case of passenger cars or trucks, the vehicle would maintain its rotational direction.
As tracked vehicles make up only a negligibly small percentage of all vehicles, there is often the wish for a tracked vehicle to react in exactly the same way as a wheeled vehicle, that is to say to retain the same track during reverse travel in turns as in forward travel.